


the world can be cold (we can't let it divide us)

by orphan_account



Category: Uncharted
Genre: Angry!Nate, Chlodine - Freeform, Chloe x Nadine - Freeform, Elena is the best, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Social Media AU, a teeny bit angst, but secretly a soft bear, chloe just wants everyone to be happy, nadine is a hard ass
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-31 00:02:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12120189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Social media Au Based on "wdym you're dating the one person that I hate"





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> Yo yo yo, what's up??  
> Hope you enjoy this trash, i would be so very happy to hear everyone's opinions, you're also welcome to give me prompts in the comment section !!!

**_5.55 pm_ **

**_Nathan added Elena, Sam, Victor, and Chloe to the group chat._ **

**_Elena:_ _Nate? You do know I'm sitting right next to you?_ **

**_Nate:_ _yes, yes I do know that._ **

**_Sam:_ _??_ **

**_Sam: what is this_ **

**_Sully:_ _I was just about to ask the same thing._ **

**_Nate:_ _its a groupchat!_ **

**_Sam:_   _I dont understand why we need a groupchat_**

**_Elena:_   _yeah, its not like we can just call each other? Or i dont know, talk in real life?_**

**_Nate: fine, be this way. I just thought it would be nice if we all had a groupchat._ **

**_Sam: ok, little brother._ **

**_Sully: i have a question._ **

**_Nate: see! This is what I'm talking about, we can help each other!_ **

**_Elena: ask away sully_ **

**_Sully: what does one Do when they are 'snapchatting'?_ **

**_Nate: I've always wondered, cassie Says it all the time._ **

**_Elena: I think it means snapping in a chat. Like you know, getting angry, in a chat. It sounds like it, at least._ **

**_Sam: seriously. Am I the only one who knows how to use google?? Its an app you idiots. You send pictures to people and chat._ **

**_Sully: ah, thanks Sam._ **

**_Sam: Np._ **

**_Sully: what does np mean?_ **

**_Nate: ^^_ **

**_Elena:^^_ **

**_Sam: it means no problem. now please excuse me I have important things to do. Ttyl._ **

**_Sully: now, what does ttyl mean?_ **

**_Elena: Idk man._ **

**_Nate: what does Idk mean?_ **

**_Sully: now I'm confused._ **

**_______ **

**_16.30 pm_ **

**_Chloe: why did you add me to this chat??_ **

**_Nate: Chloe!! Where were you for the last half an hour?_ **

**_Elena: yeah, Chloe. What were you up to?_ **

**_Chloe: uh, nothing._ **

**_Sam: now that's a lie._ **

**_Chloe: no Its not. I wasn't doing anything in particular._ **

**_Sam: i dont believe you._ **

**_Chloe: then dont.  Nate, what is the purpose of this thing?_ **

**_Nate: oh, its so we all can keep in touch and i just thought it would be nice. Y'know._ **

**_Elena: sooooo, Chloe. Is there anyone we should know about?_ **

**_Chloe: no. Why do you keep bringing this up?_ **

**_Sam: tHAts A LiE_ **

**_Chloe: shUt up saM_ **

**_Sam: I KNEW IT_ **

**_Nate: knew what?_ **

**_Sam: THERE IS SOMEONE_ **

**_Elena: why are you typing in caps??_ **

**_Sam: I DONT KNOW_ **

**_Nate: what do you know Sam??_ **

**_Chloe: noTHINg. He knows nothing. He was just joking._ **

**_Sam: I'm sitting right next to you dont think I can't see tHAT smile!! I knew it!!!!_ **

**_Elena: so there is someone._ _Who's the lucky guy?_ **

**_Nate: wow. I feel left out. You two knew?_ **

**_Sam: no, we just suspected it. TuRNS OUt I WaS RiGht_ **

**_Sully: if Its any consolation, I had no clue either._ **

**_Elena: I literally told you yesterday sully_ **

**_Sully: damn it Elena!_ **

**_Nate: everyone knows except me? Ok. Fine. So._ **

**_Chloe: okay, im leaving._ **

**_Sam: nO Wait! Tell me who it is!!_ **

**_Chloe: and why should I do that?_ **

**_Elena: you didn't deny it!!!_ **

**_Chloe: fine. I am dating someone. Happy?_ **

**_Nate: not until you tell us who it is!!!_ **

**_Chloe: i can't. Really can't._ **

**_Sam: what? Its not like its someone horrible? Is it that bartender from the other day? I knew you two connected!!_ **

**_Chloe: why would i date a arrogant piece of shit who thinks hes owns the world. No. Just no. In fact, i think you may know her._ **

**_Elena: her? Really? Please dont tell me its who i think it is?_ **

**_Sam: oh god._ **

**_Nate: who is it???_ **

**_Sully: buckle up kid. Im pretty sure the answer is gonna shock you._ **

**_Nate: why does everyone know except me??_ **

**_chloe: please dont be mad._ **

**_Nate: why would i be mad??_ **

 

**_Chloe added Nadine Ross to the chat_ **

 

**_Chloe: Nadine, meet everyone, everyone meet Nadine._ **

**_Nate: are you joking_ **

**_Nadine: what is this about?_ **

**_Sam: scroll up_ **

**_Nate: is this a joke_ **

**_Nadine: oh._ **

**_Nate: oH? OH? OH!!!??!!!!? YOU THREW ME OUT A WINDOW AND TRIED TO KILL ME!!! 'OH' IS ALL YOU HAVE TO SAY???_ **

**_Elena: calm down Nate_ **

**_Nate: i WiLL noT CAlm DoWN!!_ **

**_Nadine: look, i know We had some issues in the past, but im willing to Start over. For Chloe._ **

**_Sam: 'some issues' a bit of an understatement But ok._ **

**_Chloe: noT HELpING_ **

**_Nate: BWJWKKOWOEEHWORPQNRHE NOPE_ **

 

**_Nathan has left the chat_ **

 

**_Sully: that went well._ **

**_Sam: nadine? Really?_ **

**_Chloe: what?_ **

**_Nadine: im still here you know_ **

**_Elena: give him time, he's just confused and chocked._ **

**_Chloe: yeah well, at least know this is very serious. And i dont intend for her to be a one time thing._ **

**_Nadine: sTiLL_ _heRe_ **

**_Sully: is that Nate i hear screaming?_ **

**_Elena: no. Nope, not at all. its uh, vicky, our dog._ **

**_sully: im pretty sure a dog doesn't throw things on the TV._ **

**_Elena: donT sPy ON uS. ill kick you out of the guest house!!!_ **

**_______ **

**_23.47_ **

**_Sully: he's still going at it??_ **

**_Elena: gO To SleEP._ **

**______ **

 

****

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nate is still mad and Elena has a suggestion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi y’all I’m so so so so sorry that I haven’t updated In like forEvEr but school has been kICKing My AsS and I’ve been under a lot of stress latley. Here’s a chapter though, and I promise I’ll try to update more frequently.   
> Hope you enjoy<3

_**Elena added Nate** _

 

 

**Elena: so I was thinking...**

**Sully: uh oh**

**Sam: that’s never a good thing.**

**Elena: excuse me I happen to think I come up with very good ideas.**

**Nate: yeah remember that time when you accidentally almost burned our house down trying to cook pasta? Good idea.**

**Nate: waiT I’m SuppOseD To bE angRY**

**Elena: we were never supposed to mention that again!! It was one time!! I’m actually a decent cook!!!**

**Chloe: Not really, Elena.**

**Sam: yeah I have to agree with Chloe on this one.**

**Sully: me too. Sorry Elena**

**Nate: even though I’m very mad at Chloe right now I will say I agree with her. Notice the I’M VERY MAD part.**

**Elena: as we speak nate is staring angrily at his phone and breathing hard.**

**Elena: also I am truly hurt that you all took her side???**

**Sam: ok. Anyway why is Nadine never here to socialize?**

**Sully: yeah omg I agree we need more of her being salty af towards Nate like I would die for that!!!**

**Nadine: Never ever type that way again. Disgusting. Disrespectful. Humiliating. ILLEGAL.** **Can I leave this chat?**

**Elena: wait no I have something so say please don’t leave. I’m sorry for sully!!**

**Chloe: sully do you even know what you said?**

**Sully: yes...... 100%, si, oui... . No???**

**Nate: what did you wanna say Elena**

**Elena: right, yes! I was thinking we could have a barbecue next weekend, Chloe you can bring Nadine, and we can all just relax and have a good time.**

**Sam: I’m in.**

**Chloe: sure. Nadine?**

**Nadine: Ja, sure.**

**Sully: why not**

**Nate: I would’ve said no, I’M stiLL mAD! but since it’s my house i guess I only have one choice.**

**Elena: great!!**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, I know this is short as shit I’m sorry. until next time xoxo


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nadine is worried, Chloe’s mad and sully is confused.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew. Been a while, huh? I’m so sorry, I really am. Life has been wild and Ive been real fuckin depressed, but I’m better now!! So, enjoy a new chapter of this trash. Xoxo <3

**Chloe created a** **chat**

**Chloe added Nadine**

**Nadine:**??

 **Chloe:** wait let me type 

 **Nadine:** uh sure 

**....**

**Nadine:** You ok? It’s been 7 minutes.

 **Chloe:** omg you’re counting the minutes????

 **Nadine:** well, ja. 

 **Chloe:** never mind. Okay, here I go. Uh I’m like so so super very much in love with you and I really want things to go ok at the barbecue so please don’t be that hard-ass-Nadine be the soft Nadine that I love and they’ll love you????? 

 **Nadine:** HWY DKWKEK WHAT DID YOU SAY  

 **Chloe:** I want the barbecue to go ok? 

 **Nadine:** NOT THAT CHLOE YOU USED THE WORD LOVE WHAT THE HECK 

 **Chloe:** oHhHHh fuUuuCkKk

 **Nadine:** I’m gonna pass out 

 **Chloe:** nadine????? It’s not a big deal???? I thought you knew???

 **Nadine:** NO WHAT THE HELL NO ONE EVER LOVED ME LIKE THAT IM FREAKING OUT 

 **Chloe:** it’s really not that big of a deal i mean come on 

 **Nadine:** Uhhhhh mmhhh okay 

 **Chloe:** ~~~~are you worried about the barbecue? I am. I totally am.

 **Nadine:** me? Worried? Haha nooooo. Absolutely not. Not at all worried nate is gonna tear me to pieces in front of everyone. Nooo. 

 **Chloe:** it’s gonna be fine. I’ll talk to them. 

**______**

 

**sam, Nate, Elena, sully, Nadine & Chloe is in this chat**

**Chloe:** hey

 **Sam:** hello

 **Elena:** hi chloe! 

 **Nate:** this better be important. 

 **Sully:** woah Nate ease up will ya 

 **Chloe:** it’s fine. So uh I just wanted to let you know I really want this barbecue thing to go ok and Nadine really is the one for me and I don’t want to fuck that up so please be nice she’s actually a really sweet person when she doesn’t want to kill you!!

 **Nate:** SHE THREW ME OUT A WINDOW!!!

 **Elena:** get over it Nate! Jesus.

 **Sam:** his own wife told him to get over it hahahahaha I’m getting some popcorn 

 **Sully:** don’t worry Chloe we’re gonna be nice 

 **Nate:** don’t be so sure about that

 **Elena:** Nate!!! Behave!!

 **Nate:** ok fine. 

  **_________**

**Chloe & Nadine**

**Nadine:** remember to bring the wine! I’m gonna need lots and lots of it. 

 **Chloe:** sure.

**______**

 

 **Nadine:** you forgot the wine.

 **Chloe:** okay but it wasn’t my fault!

 **Nadine:** sure. 

**_____**

 

**Elena, Sully, Nate, Sam, Chloe & Nadine **

**Elena:** that went well? 

 **Nadine:** NATE THREW ME OUT THE WINDOW 

 **Nate:** HA! 

 ~~ ****~~ **Chloe:** now you’re even?? 

 **Sam:** I’m getting some popcorn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorr for the actual trash. Hope you enjoyed though!! Xoxo <3


	4. 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of the barbecue....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! I actually decided to write another chapter! Would you look at that. Enjoy!

**Chloe created a chat**

**Chloe added Nadine**

**Chloe:** I’d say it went pretty well considering the circumstances.

**Nadine:** if you ignore the fact that Nathan drake threw me out of a window, then ja. Went super well. 

**Chloe:** comeeee oonnnn he was just joking

**Nadine:** tell that to my broken ribs

**Chloe:** Nadine come on it could’ve been worse 

**Nadine:** ja. I guess so. What are we eating for dinner today? 

**Chloe:** you could eat me? ;)

**Nadine:** that’s it I’m leaving bye 

**Nadine left the chat**

 

**_______**

 

**Nate, Elena, Chloe, Nadine, Sully and Sam**

**Elena:** hey so I was thinking 

**Sam:** oh no 

**Nate:** that doesn’t sound good 

**Chloe:** give her a break 

**Elena:** thank you, Chloe. What do you all think about to India together? Cassie’s been talking about it for so long now, so I thought hey why not make it a family vacation?

**Nate left the chat**

**Elena:** I’ll take that as a no.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Super short I know, but I’m planning on writing something more realistic. Like not social media..... like chlodine fluff. Stay tuned! Xoxo


	5. 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of the barbecue....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! I actually decided to write another chapter! Would you look at that. Enjoy!

**Chloe created a chat**

**Chloe added Nadine**

**Chloe:** I’d say it went pretty well considering the circumstances.

 **Nadine:** if you ignore the fact that Nathan drake threw me out of a window, then ja. Went super well. 

 **Chloe:** comeeee oonnnn he was just joking

 **Nadine:** tell that to my broken ribs

 **Chloe:** Nadine come on it could’ve been worse 

 **Nadine:** ja. I guess so. What are we eating for dinner today? 

 **Chloe:** you could eat me? ;)

 **Nadine:** that’s it I’m leaving bye 

**Nadine left the chat**

 

**_______**

 

**Nate, Elena, Chloe, Nadine, Sully and Sam**

**Elena:** hey so I was thinking 

 **Sam:** oh no 

 **Nate:** that doesn’t sound good 

 **Chloe:** give her a break 

 **Elena:** thank you, Chloe. What do you all think about to India together? Cassie’s been talking about it for so long now, so I thought hey why not make it a family vacation?

**Nate left the chat**

**Elena:** I’ll take that as a no.

**Author's Note:**

> Thx for reading <3 ill try to post chapter two soon!


End file.
